


No Place For You

by nuclearpoweredsuperhero



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, what's better than one partner? two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearpoweredsuperhero/pseuds/nuclearpoweredsuperhero
Summary: Bruce leaves to contemplate his place between his partners, but they'll always find him
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	No Place For You

**Author's Note:**

> what could be better than superbat? superwonderbat

Bruce wasn’t sure where he fit in between Clark and Diana. Two powerful, beautiful people – a Kryptonian and Amazonian – and him. A man with too much money and too much anger.

Some days he patrolled Gotham purely to get away from them. Not because he disliked their affections, no. In fact, he enjoyed the gentleness they gave him; it was a nice change from the guns and fists he was most often met with. It was his own mind, the repetition of ‘ _you don’t deserve them, they don’t need you,_ ’ and it wouldn’t shut up unless he was burying his fist in a wall or, sometimes, somebody’s face.

It was on top of a dark roof where Clark found him, Bruce kneeling and inspecting the split skin on his knuckles after it met a particularly sturdy brick wall. Bruce only acknowledged his presence with a glance and pulled his gloves back on.

“Bruce, where have you been?” Clark asked, landing gently beside Bruce. “You haven’t been at the manor all day.”

“Busy,” Bruce replied, standing up and looking over the city. “What are you doing here?”

Clark frowned like it was a strange question. “I was looking for you. Diana is on the other side of the city, but she will meet us soon.”

Bruce nodded minutely. “You two should go back to the manor. Gotham isn’t a place for you.”

“It isn’t a place for you either, Bruce.”

“It’s the only place for me, Clark. It’s my home.”

Clark knelt down in front of Bruce, holding his hand out to ask for Bruce’s own. It was one of the gestures Bruce loved, the silent questions that Bruce was never forced to say yes to. After a moment’s hesitation, Bruce held out his busted hand and let Clark softly run his thumb over his knuckles.

“Bruce, your home is with us. With the League. Gotham City is your birthplace, and it may be your responsibility, but come home. Leave the city to someone else for a night.”

There was no light from the moon, as was often the case in Gotham, but Bruce could see a soft glow surrounding Clark’s head. “I can’t, Clark,” he whispered. Clark nodded in understanding, just holding Bruce’s hand. They kneeled in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Diana found them in the same position a few minutes later. She didn’t say anything as she walked towards them and placed her hands around Clark and Bruce’s. “You are injured,” she said to Bruce. “Come home, we can help you.” Bruce looked up at her and to Clark, the latter giving him a gentle, encouraging smile.

“Okay,” Bruce said, after a hesitant second. “Okay.” They both helped him stand up, Clark never letting go of his hand. “I can call Alfred for–”

Diana interrupted him with a finger held up. “Clark is going to take you home. You are in no condition to do so yourself.” Clark looked like he was just informed of the plan at the same time as Bruce, but nodded in agreement.

Bruce looked down at the suit he was wearing and back to Diana. “I can drive,” he protested. “And I’d rather avoid every headline tomorrow talking about Superman and Batman seen together because I’ve already had enough questions about that.”

“You can answer some more questions, or direct them to me,” Clark said. “I’m taking you home.”

Before Bruce could argue against it, he was already being picked up and practically two meters off the ground before he could get a word out. He would admit, flying above the city in something other than a plane was… nice. Especially when it was Clark in charge of the flying. Something about the mixture of the breeze, and Clark’s unusually high body temperature and heartbeat made him feel… safe, in a way. He trusted Clark to not let him fall.

“Thank you for trusting us, Bruce,” Clark said. Bruce nodded, letting himself lean against Clark’s shoulder as thanks.

It might not destroy the deprecating thoughts inside his head, but knowing that Clark and Diana cared about him was enough to make it quiet down a little. And that was enough for Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed


End file.
